


Monopoly vs Mastermind

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, it’s kind of the game between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly vs Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Alohomoraa: Mastermind vs monopoly. Many thanks to Torigates for the read-through.

All things considered, it’s kind of the game between the two of them.

* * *

Prison is like a board game to John. His own very peculiar Monopoly. Some cons are nothing more than his pawns whereas others are properties. Some guards are houses, Bellick a hotel, Falzone stands for the dice – one bad roll and... phew!

But until now he was playing with an incomplete game. An essential card was missing.

The guards’ break room... the guards’ break room is now his Boardwalk. Thanks to Westmoreland, he will pass GO and collect two hundred.

And last but not least, Michael is his _Get Out of Jail_ free card – but this one is not always easy to play.

* * *

Prison is a two player game for Michael: him against everything else – and sometimes even against Lincoln who was somewhat reserved in the beginning. He prepares the ground, moves his pawns, doesn’t act before he’s carefully thought of everything – as much thinking as he can afford, anyway because he doesn’t have a lot of time. Time comes in short supply here. Just as the numbers of combinations that he can try.

Prison is his own very peculiar Mastermind, and he has to find the right colors combination as soon as possible. He doesn’t have the luxury to complete the whole grid.

White pawn for Sara, red for his adversaries, yellow for the intruders, green for his allies, blue for Linc.

And John and his numerous connections are his last black pawn. He needs to be very careful of the moment he will place it.

* * *

All things equal, it’s kind of a strategy game. They just don’t have the same goal, but sometimes their tactics temporarily collide.

* *


End file.
